


In the vestibule of death...

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - missing moment, Drabble, Gen, post-s5, spoilers for the official series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: How and why Buffy came back post BtVS S5.





	In the vestibule of death...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Co., the other characters are mine.

“Whoa! Where have I landed? This certainly isn’t Sunnydale anymore!” Buffy exclaimed in a single breath, as she landed hard from her jump off the tower (in order to close Glory’s portal) and took a good look at her surroundings.

Before the Vampire Slayer an immense mountain was located, its’ single path blocked by an equally immense dragon, who was looking at her in a rather familiar way – and it had a good reason to.

“Hey, I was here before, long ago,” Buffy said, sheepishly, and then her facial expression changed somewhat. “Um, does it mean that I’m dead?”

“I am afraid so, miss,” the voice was cultured, British and undoubtedly female, as was the speaker, who cheerfully slid down the mountain slope down to the blonde. “And that’s your second time too, in such a short amount of time!”

“Short amount of time? It was probably four or so years!” Buffy protested.

“A very short amount of time even for a mortal, dear, and as for those who are not-“

“Yeah, about those who’re not. This place belongs to-“

“-my eldest boy, who is frightfully busy and apparently decided to give his mother some leeway in his vestibule,” Buffy’s interlocutrix smiled. It was a nice smile, but Buffy felt incredibly nervous all the same.

“His mother? You’re the Reaper’s mother?”

“You can call me Mother Night, dear, or Mother Nyx... and can I call you Buffy?”

Buffy blinked and carefully sat down. “What are you doing here?” she repeated faintly her initial question. “What’s going on?”

“Someone, my dear, is stirring, planning to devour your world from beneath,” Night said, sitting down next to the Vampire Slayer, “well, either that, or infiltrate Australia in the guise of an emu – you never know, when you’re dealing with him.”

“Whom?” Buffy felt lost, and then her interlocutrix looked into her eyes – and Buffy was lost. Almost.

“My dear,” the other continued, meanwhile. “Do you want to go back?”

“Do I have a choice?” Buffy said softly, remembering her first discussion that went along those lines. “’Cause the Reaper said that there was always a choice.”

“And he is correct, there is always a choice – do you want to go back? Or do you want to go forth?”

“Then I need to go back – my friends need me, my sister needs me,” Buffy said firmly.

“Done then,” Night stood up and shrugged off. “You’re going back.”

“I am? That’s it?” Buffy was confused. “Hey, you never answered me, what was the catch!”

“I didn’t? That’s right, I didn’t,” Buffy’s interlocutrix nodded and gave Buffy a push that sent Buffy flying back into the world of the living. “Guess you’ll figure it out by yourself!”

...But when Buffy came back to life and had to dig her own way out of her own coffin, she forgot all about her discussion with almost all-seeing night.

End


End file.
